Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image processing device, an image processing method, a carrier means storing an image processing program, and a picture transmission and reception system.
Background Art
In a videoconference system where a higher priority is given to real-time picture, the posture and the position of a camera changes due to, for example, pan tilt manipulations. Due to this configuration, the time that corresponds to several frames was required to update the parameters to be used for picture control with feedback processing such as autoexposure (AE).
In such a videoconference system as above, parameters to be used for picture control on every posture and position of a camera may be preset to a dedicated storage device in advance. By so doing, parameters to be used for picture control that are considered to be optimal for the posture and position of a camera of the present time can be obtained from the storage device with no feedback processing, and optimized picture can be obtained without delay as the necessary to calculate parameters can be avoided.